cutieguysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shiny Frog
The Shiny Frog is the central figure of Cutieguy Mythology, and since his return after being eaten by the Toad King, he has been reinstated as the Supreme Being of Creation. The Shiny Frog The Shiny Frog's supreme life force once held all of creation together. Before the earth and the sun, and the universe, The Shiny Frog and his Guardians were all that existed. One day, one of the cutieguy guardians got lost and separated from the others. He was lonely and scared and got lost deeper and deeper into the nothingness of the void that surrounded him. It was there, in complete isolation where he became twisted and evil, even going mad. However, without the dominating power of the Shiny Frog's shine in his eyes, his body adapted to gain power from the darkness. Over the Billions of years, his power grew so exponentially, that his entire spirit changed. His power was so strong, yet his mind was so twisted that he evolved into a completely different being. He became the Sepultra Spider. While the Shiny Frog created the Sugarbowl (heaven and the birthplace of all pure good Cutieguy eggs), the Sepultra Spider created Sepultra (Hell, where all Parasites are hatched and engineered to kill. Parasites return here when they die and are tortured as punishment for failure). The Shiny Frog's reing was ended by The Toad King early on in the timeline of life, however the Shiny Frog has returned and once again is the Supreme Being. Personality The Shiny Frog is a being of peace. He is very calm at all times and is impossible to provoke into action of any kind. Very few in the history of existence have even layed eyes on him, unworthy souls who have, ended up blind by accident. Their eyes vaporized due to his sheer power and bright shine of the light. The Shiny Frog is pure and perfect in anyway. The Shiny Frog defines perfection and is an example for all Cutieguys to live up to and strive to emulate. Relationships The Sepultra Spider The Shiny Frog's mortal enemy is the Sepultra Spider. The Sepultra Spider was created by the Shiny Frog, but was lost for millions of years and his soul was corrupted. Now he seeks to get his revenge by corruptiong, imprisoning, and killing as many good cutieguys as he possibly can to diminish the support of The Shiny Frog. Cutieguy Guardians The Cutigeguy Guardians are superior beings to those who walk the earth. They are the heavenly soldiers and messengers of the Shiny Frog. They have their own heirarchy with a Leader, the Arch-Guardian, followed by a system of Master-Guardians, and War-Guardians, Scout-Guardians, and Guardian-Spirits (deceased good cutieguys). Guardians can choose whether or not a creature is worthy to look upon them. Cutieguys and Good Parasites Cutieguys and Good Parasites in history have rarely made any contact with The Shiny Frog or his host of Guardians. Good Cutieguys and Parasites with a pure heart honor the Shiny Frog in all theat they say and do. Those are the Cutieguys and Parasites who will go back to the sugarbowl and become Guardian-Spirits when they die and their spirit rises. Bad Parasites Bad Parasites consider the Shiny Frog to be the ultimate evil in existence. They always worship the Sepultra Spider in hopes that he will one day escape his ancient prison in the pit of Sepultra and claim the title of Supreme Being. The Toad King The Toad King was the only other being to ever hold the title of Supreme Being. Hatched from his perfect egg of power, he ate The Shiny Frog, confining him in his stomach and infusing himself with all of the Shiny Frog's power. Ever since this occurence, every toad ever born is given the special ability to eat any creature smaller than himself, this is a very advantageous ability in battle. Parasite Guardians The Parasite Guardians are the followers of The Sepultra Spider. They are always manipulating their servants, the parasites to wage war on the Cutieguys. The Sepultra Spider created some of them with his power, while others were original followers who he pulled away from the Shiny Frog in the ancient times before the light. Category:Other